the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame is the twenty-second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War. Plot Twenty-three days after Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe, Carol Danvers rescues Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space and returns them to Earth. They reunite with the remaining Heroes, Avengers—Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes—and find Thanos on an uninhabited planet. They plan to retake and use the Infinity Stones to reverse the disintegrations, but Thanos reveals he destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Thor decapitates Thanos. As Eddy and Ed blast the rest of his body to bits with their blasters in a great rage. As the team ask Mucker to use his time machine to try and fix it all. Unfortunately, Mucker reveals he can't get to it because the security system requires Steam Mech's claws to deactivate it. Five years later, Scott Lang and the Backyardigans escape from the quantum realm. They travel to the Avengers compound, where Scott explains to Romanoff and Rogers that he and the Backyardigans experienced only five hours while trapped. Theorizing the quantum realm could allow time travel to the past, the three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Thanos' actions in the present, but Stark refuses to help. After talking with his wife, Pepper Potts, Stark relents and works with Banner, who has since merged his intelligence with the Hulk's strength, and the two successfully build a time machine. Banner warns that changing the past does not affect their present and any changes instead create branched alternate realities. He and Rocket go to the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway–New Asgard–to recruit Thor, now an overweight alcoholic, despondent over his failure in stopping Thanos. In Tokyo, Romanoff recruits Clint Barton, now a ruthless vigilante following the disintegration of his family. Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. Rogers successfully retrieves the Mind Stone, but Stark and Lang inadvertently allow 2012 Loki to escape with the Space Stone. Rogers and Stark travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970, where Stark obtains an earlier version of the Space Stone and encounters a young Howard Stark in the process, while Rogers steals several Pym Particles from Hank Pym to return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013, extracting the Reality Stone from Jane Foster and retrieving Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula is incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 2014 Thanos learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempts to undo it. Thanos captures her and sends past-Nebula to the present in the former's place. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir, where the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Romanoff sacrifices herself, allowing Barton to obtain the Soul Stone. Reuniting in the present, the Avengers fit the Stones into a Stark-created gauntlet, which Banner uses to resurrect all those whom Thanos disintegrated. Past-Nebula uses the time machine to transport past-Thanos and his warship to the present, where he attacks the Avengers' compound, planning to destroy and then rebuild the universe with the Stones. Nebula convinces past-Gamora to betray Thanos and kills her past self. Stark, Rogers, and Thor fight Thanos but are outmatched. Thanos summons his army to devastate the Earth, but a restored Stephen Strange arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, the armies of Wakanda and Asgard, and the Ravagers, while the restored heroes arrive as Celestia and Barret open up more portals allowing Alex Hopper, John Rambo, the O'Connell's, Ardeth Bay, The Medjai Army, Skipper Riley, The Wonderbolts, The Buffalo Tribe, The French Foreign Legion Engines, The US Cavalry Engines, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Flik, The Ant Colony, The Circus Bugs, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ducky, The residents of Quahog, Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, Mr. Tako, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, Metal Beard, Princess Unikitty, Lord Business, The Dola Gang, Ellen Ripley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Henry the Gecko, Garfield, Baloo, Bagheera, Mirajane Strauss, Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, the Teen Titans, Shrek and his friends, The XJ Sisters, WALL-E, EVE, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Maggie, Hamilton Hox, and Ferocious Beast to all fight Thanos and his army alongside Danvers, who destroys Thanos' warship as she arrives. After overpowering the heroes, Thanos seizes the gauntlet, but Stark steals the Stones back and uses them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, then dies from the energy emitted in the process. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy, while Quill searches for 2014 Gamora. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time and remains in the past to live with Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes on his shield and mantle to Sam Wilson. Trivia *Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Mr. Great White, Sherin, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mucker, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", R3-X3 (Rax), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Dinky Doo, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus), Luna, Artemis, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Dudley Puppy, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duke, Smudger, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Princess Ember, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, The Tommy Gang, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and the Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin) guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Spider-Man: Far From Home. *In this film; the Auto Train and Pony Team (Mainly: the main team) and their backup team, the League of Ed-venturers and their honorary members, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Sherin, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mucker, The Trolley Fighters, Rattlesnake Jake, and the Backyardigans will go with Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark, while; the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance (Mainly: the other members) and their backup team, the LPS gang, Hiatt Grey's engines and the rest of their honorary members will go with Rocket and Thor, as: Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends will go with Barton and Romanoff, and finally: the rest of the guest stars in this film will go with Nebula and Rhodes. *Alex Hopper, John Rambo, the O'Connell's, Ardeth Bay, The Medjai Army, Skipper Riley, The Wonderbolts, The Buffalo Tribe, The French Foreign Legion Engines, The US Cavalry Engines, Mike Wazoski, James P. Sullivan, Flik, The Ant Colony, The Circus Bugs, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ducky, Chomper, Ruby, The residents of Quahog, Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, Mr. Tako, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, Metal Beard, Princess Unikitty, Lord Business, The Dola Gang, Ellen Ripley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Henry the Gecko, Garfield, Baloo, Bagheera, Mirajane Strauss, Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, the Teen Titans, Shrek and his friends, The XJ Sisters, WALL-E, EVE, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Maggie, Hamilton Hox, and Ferocious Beast will make climax appearances in the final battle against Thanos in this film. *Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Barret, Novo, Skystar, Sapphire, Blythe, Gandalf, Jenny, Kitty, Edward, Dolphy, Rosie, Neville, Spike, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Big Grizz, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Sharky, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Steam Claw D, Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, Steam Excavator, The Planet Trains, Rigby, Fix-it Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Valka, Cloudjumper, Zephyr Breeze, Gabby, Grace, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Zephie, Tillie, Chip, Vinyl Scratch, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, the Outer Sailor Scouts, Ahsoka, and Rex will return in the film to join in the battle against Thanos. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Restoring the effects of the snap/Thanos attacks! *The Final Fight Against Thanos *Tony Stark's Funeral/the long ending Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Billy Boyd - Last Goodbye (first end credits song) # # Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Time Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU Category:Films dedicated to Stan Lee